1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of cutting a sheet-like object to be processed along a line to cut the object.
2. Related Background Art
Known as a conventional method of cutting an object to be processed is one which irradiates an object to be processed with a laser light so as to form a modified region within the object along a line to cut the object and cause fractures generated from the modified region to reach the front and rear faces of the object, thereby cutting the object along the line (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-343008).